


You're My (W)Hole World

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Manga Fan Fic [21]
Category: Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Best Friends, Extremely Dubious Consent, Financial Issues, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prostitution, Repaying Debt, Rescue, Rutting, Sexual Violence, Sort Of, Wall Sex, serious moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Ah, welcome Sir to A Hole new World.””Hi, um, I’m looking…””You are new here aren’t you?””What? Oh yes, I’ve never been here before, but I am looking for Gerard Way?””Gerard?””Yes, he and I are old friends and I have this card and…””I see, well I think he is just about ready, let me just check.”Brian looked and saw that Gerard’s buzzer was indeed green now.”Yes he can see you now.”





	1. The Price of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kabeana Money Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/370614) by Nakagawa. 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sooo there is a thing in Japan basically where you can have sex with someone...throughaholeinthewall. @~@
> 
> Yeah, it is a thing and i don't get it, but no kink shaming right? This manga I read though made the situation so amusing that I could not help wanting to write it. If you liked A Failed Success, then you will like this too! ^-^
> 
> Frank's best friend's older brother seems to be in trouble and Frank just wants to help. Is that so wrong?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Frank!”

Frank turned around and smiled at the man waving at him from an outdoor cafe.

”James! Fuck, how are you?”

”Good, good! Come, sit with me if you have a moment!”

”Sure, I got a few minutes. What have you been up to?”

Frank sat down. James ordered a beer for Frank and another for himself.

”Well, actually I am getting ready for the ten-year reunion!”

”Wow, has it been that long?”

”Yup! Well, I mean you still have three more years before it’s yours.”

”Yeah, yeah. Rub it in why don’t you.”

”I just did!”

James laughed at his own joke as the beers arrived. He took a good swig of his. Frank just rolled his eyes. He wondered why he was even friends with the older man.

”Actually, it’s good I ran into you. I have been trying to get a hold of the Way siblings.”

”Oh man, it’s been years since I’ve seen them.”

”Really? You guys were such good friends in high school.”

”Yeah, but then Gee went to college, Michelle graduated, and I lost track of them after my first year of college.”

”That’s a shame. I thought for sure you were going to marry one of them.”

”Which one, I swing both ways you know?”

James laughed and hit Frank in the arm. It was a little too hard, as usual; Frank almost lost his beer.

”Hey watch it Dewees! Alcohol abuse!”

”Oh man, that joke is so old, and so not PC anymore.”

”Fuck it man, it’s still funny.”

Frank finished off his beer and stood up.

”Thanks man, but I have to get going. It was awesome seeing you.”

”Yeah you too. Hey, look me up on Facebook!”

”Sure. Oh did you try looking up the Ways on there?”

”Yeah, but neither of them have posted in five years. The address was old too.”

”Man, that’s kind of weird.”

”Nah, knowing the Ways, they probably got involved with the mob and had to go underground.”

”No better, they became superheroes and had to find new identities.”

Frank and James laughed as they came up with more and more absurd things that could have happened to the Way siblings. Then Frank really had to go. He waved goodbye to James and headed back towards his destination.

*

*

*

”Stupid fucking GPS. Piece of shit!”

Frank was beyond pissed. He was lost in a part of the city he did not know. It was not too shady an area, but still he hated advertising that he did not know where he was. His GPS was giving him trouble because the internet was practically non existent. He did not get that in this day and age though. He cursed again before spottinga coffee shop. Maybe he could get a better connection in there. He headed across the street putting his head down against the biting wind. Frank grabbed the door handle without looking and smacked into someone coming out of the shop.

”Oh.”

”Oh man, I’m sorry I didn’t mean…Gerard?”

Frank looked at the person he knocked down and saw that it was indeed his friends from his childhood. He appeared really different now. He had fire red hair and was much slimmer than he had been in high school. He was dressed all in black like he always dressed though. Frank inwardly laughed that some things never change.

”Frank? What are you doing here?”

”Uh actually I’m lost. I had to run an errand for my boss and get this book the he reserved, but I have never been to this Barnes and Noble, so I got fucking lost. To make things worse, the GPS isn’t working for shit and…”

Gerard suddenly started laughing as he hauled himself up.

”Jeeze Frankie, you never change.”

”Huh, what?”

Gerard patted Frank on the shoulder.

”Go down the street four blocks and take a left. You can catch the subway there.”

”Oh man, Gee, thanks!”

”Sure, Frankie, anytime.”

”Oh, where are you on your way to? Can you sit and talk for a bit? I’d love to catch up. Oh, and James Dewees was looking for you for the high school reunion and your sister too and…”

”Sorry, Frankie, I’m on my way to my part-time job. Maybe another time. I’ll call you okay?”

Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank’s cheek.

”Bye, Frankie, it was nice seeing you.”

He then walked down the steps and off into the night. Frank stood there stunned for a moment. He could still feel Gerard’s lips on his skin and memories of his crush came flooding back.

_”Come on, Frankie, don’t give up.”_

_”I can’t do it Gee! It’s too hard! I’m gonna fail and my old man is gonna be so pissed at me!”_

_Frank couldn’t help it, he just started to cry. Fuck being 13 and hormonal. Feelinga gentle hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see his best friend. Gerard may have been 17, but he treated Frank as an equal._

_”You are not stupid, Frankie. I know you can do this. Look, Shelly and I will help you study. We still have four days till the test.”_

_”Gee.”_

_The 13 year old flung his arms around the other boy pushing them both to the ground._

_”Thank you, Gee!:_

_Gerard laughed and hugged Frank back._

_”Anytime, Frankie. What are best friends for?”_

*

*

*

_”Holy shit, Gee, I passed!”_

_”See, Frankie, I knew you could!”_

_”If you two lovebirds are done, can we eat now?”_

_Michelle Way stood in the door jamb of the Way home as she looked down at her brother and his best friend on the lawn. Frank blushed at being called love birds and got up too quickly causing him to knee the older boy in the nuts._

_”FUCK!”_

_”OH SHIT, GEE!”_

_Frank dropped down to his knees again and without thinking started to rub Gerard’s hands covering his crotch._

_”I’m so sorry, Gee! Let me make it better for you!”_

_”What are you gonna do, kiss it?”_

_Frank looked up from staring at Gerard’s crotch to the smirking younger Way.”_

_”Fuck off, Michelle!”_

_”Drama queen.”_

_Michelle disappeared into the house,returning seconds later with a bag of frozen peas. She walked over to them and dropped the bag on Gerard._

_”Here, you big baby.”_

_As Michelle went back into the house, Frank grabbed the peas. He moved Gerard’s hands and pressed the peas against Gerard’s crotch._

_”I am so sorry, Gee, I really am.”_

_”I know you are, Frankie.”_

_”I would you know.”_

_”Know what, Frankie?”_

_”Kiss it better…if it would help.”_

_Gerard looked at him and gave a small smile._

_”How about just a regular kiss for now._

_Frank’s heart sped up when he heard those words. It meant there might be something more another time. He leaned in carefully with his hand still over the frozen peas and met Gerard’s lips._

”Sir, excuse me, Sir?”

”Huh?”

”You dropped your wallet, Sir.” Frank saw a woman holding his wallet out for him. He was still standing on the stoop of the coffee shop.

”Oh, thank you.”

Frank took it as the woman descended and left.

”Oh wait, this isn’t my…”

Frank looked at the wallet. It wasn’t his. He could feel his in his pocket still. He opened the fold and and saw Gerard’s license.

”Oh no.”

The address on the wallet was uptown, but Gerard said he was going to his part-time job, not home.

”It must be around here then.”

Frank saw a business card sticking up a little. He pulled it out and read it.

”A Hole New World.”

Frank turned the card over. He saw an address as well as what looked like a stage name at the bottom of the card. He briefly wondered what kind of place would not let Gerard use his real name, but he shrugged it off. He would ask later. He walked into to the coffee shop and saw his phone’s signal bars move up again.

”Yes!”

Quickly he put the address on the card in his GPS. It was about a 15-minute walk from there.

”I should return this to him tonight, so he doesn’t worry and cancel any of his cards.”

Frank did not see any credit cards in the wallet, but it didn’t mean Gerard didn’t have any. He thought it was the right thing to do so he set off to do just that.

* * *

”Hey, Brian.”

”Hey, Gee. Ready for tonight?”

”Yeah, I guess.”

”You okay?”

”Yeah, just…ran into an old friend.”

Brian looked at his worker and gave a soft smile.

”A little more than a friend, huh?”

”Once upon a time he could have been, but not anymore.”

”Why not?”

”Come on, Brian.”

”Alright, I’ll stop. Now, off to your room with you. I’ll send the client down to you when he arrives.”

”Got it, thank you, Brian.”

”Sure, Gee.”

Brian watched the younger man walk off. He wished he could do something for him, but Brian had his own bounds, so he just went to the office to welcome the client when he arrived.

*

*

*

”FUCKING FUCK FUCK!”

Frank was lost again. Some construction had blocked his way, and when he detoured he lost his bearings. The GPS chose to stop working again, so he went in circles for a good ten minutes. He found another coffee shop which it did the trick for his phone, but now it had been almost half an hour since he had met Gerard. He hoped the man had not been worrying about his wallet.

”Ok, I got this.”

Frank got his bearings again and headed off once more.

* * *

”Fuck, so good, love how tight you are, baby.”

”Feels good for me too, more daddy give me more.”

Gerard stifled a yawn as he turned the page of the comic he was reading.

”Gonna cum in you so hard. Gonna be feeling it for days.”

”Can’t wait, daddy, fill me up. I want to feel it.”

Gerard felt the man’s grip tightening; he almost knocked over his drink. He grabbed the bottle and took a sip.

”Ah, I’m cummmmming!”

”Yes, daddy, give it to me, uh, so gooood!”

*bing*

_”Sorry, Sir, but time is up.”_

”Man, half an hour went by so fast!”

”Well, time does fly when you are having fun you know.”

The man laughed and groaned as he pulled his cock out of Gerard’s ass. He pulled the condom off then dropped it in the trash.

”Thanks P. You really de-stressed me.”

”Glad to help.”

”Same time next week?”

”You know I’ll be here, honey.”

The man slipped a twenty in the top of Gerard’s stocking.

”See you later, Party.”

”Bye, Bill.”

Gerard waited till he heard the door close then he pushed the button releasing him. He sat up and stretched. He pulled the twenty out of his stocking as Brian walked in.

”Bill gave you a tip at the end.”

Brian handed Gerard the fifty.

”I can always count on him for a little pocket money.”

”Yeah, since the last three clients didn’t tip you at all.”

”They don’t have to you know.”

”I know. Do you have any other appointments?”

”No, but I can do walk-ins.”

”Alright, I’ll give you a chance to clean up. Buzz me when you are done.”

”Got you, Brian. Wish I knew where my wallet went though.”

”I’ll keep an eye out for it. Just keep the money with you for now.”

”Right.”

Brian left the room, allowing the younger man to clean himself up. He headed back to the front desk to wait for another client.

*

*

*

”Finafuckingly.”

Frank walked up the entrance of the business. It looked like an hotel and Frank wondered if Gerard had a job as a desk clerk or maybe a bellhop. Did they even have those anymore? Frank pushed the doors open. Inside was a plush looking lobby with a front desk. A was man sitting at it reading the newspaper. He put it down as the bell chimed indicating Frank’s entrance.

”Ah, welcome, Sir, to A Hole New World.”

”Hi, um, I’m looking…”

”You are new here aren’t you?”

”What? Oh yes, I’ve never been here before, but I am looking for Gerard Way?”

Brian was surprised. No one knew Gerard's real name here other than him.

"Gerard?"

”Uh...Party Poison?”

Frank pulled the card out that he took from Gerard's wallet earlier. The man in front of him seemed to visibly relax after seeing it.

”Yes, he and I are old friends, and I have this card, and…”

”I see, well I think he is just about ready. Let me check.”

Brian looked and saw that Gerard’s buzzer was indeed green now.

”Yes, he can see you now.”

”Oh good! He must be worried.”

Brian walked from behind the desk and led the man through a set of plush doors.

”Yes when he saw me, he dropped this.”

Frank held up Gerard’s wallet.

”Ah yes, he was worried he lost it.”

”Oh I’m sure! I would hate to have to cancel all my cards, get a new license, and…”

Brian knew Gerard didn’t have any cards. He knew that he had no credit because of his debt. Still, it was nice of the young man.

”Well, before you see him, we should talk price.”

”Price?”

Brian stopped at another desk and pulled up a screen.

”Yes, friend or not, his time is money, of course.”

”Oh, of course. How rude of me.”

”So, do you think you would need more than a half hour to conduct your business?”

”Oh, not even that long!”

”That is the minimum time limit.”

”Oh, well in that case I’ll take it.”

”Very well, and how will you pay?”

”Oh, Mastercard?”

Frank handed his card over to Brian, who swiped it and handed it back.

”Here is your receipt. His room is the fourth one down. Have a pleasant time, Sir.”

Brian headed back the way he came. Frank watched him as he disappeared, then he looked at the receipt.

”HOLY FUCK, $200?!”

* * *

Gerard was relaxing when Brian came on the com.

”You have a walk-in that says they know you. They had your card.”

”Random, but okay. I’m good.”

Gerard heard the door open and clicked off with Brian. He took a deep breath and greeted the client.

”Hi there. Thanks for choosing to party with Party. Feel free to use me however you see fit. I am here for your pleasure!”


	2. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Awww are you shy baby? Is this your first time? It’s okay, you don’t have to talk, I’ll just walk you through it.”
> 
> Gerard's words sounded professional as they filled the room, but it gave Frank a strange sense of calmness.
> 
> ”You don’t have to get undressed if you don’t want to. There is no pressure here.”
> 
> No pressure. The focus of his teenage crush was talking to him with his bare ass hanging out of a wall. No , no pressure at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Oh man, I could not stop being amused as I wrote this chapter. I know the situation is serious, but still the Way it was handled was just...borderline ridiculous. ^0^
> 
> Anyway, all Frank wants to do is help Gerard out, is that so wrong?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Uhhhh…”

Frank was stunned. This was the last thing that he ever thought he would be seeing when he walked in the room. His childhood best friend’s brother’s ass sticking out from a wall.

”I don’t…”

”Hey, honey, if you are talking I can’t hear you. You need to push the button on the com on your side okay?”

Frank could not move. Not only was Gerard’s ass exposed to him, but he was wearing a short skirt and stockings complete with garter. Frank licked his lips trying to find his voice.

”Awww are you shy, baby? Is this your first time? It’s okay, you don’t have to talk, I’ll just walk you through it.”

Gerard words sounded professional as they filled the room., They gave Frank a strange sense of calmness.

”You don’t have to get undressed if you don’t want to. There is no pressure here.”

No pressure. The focus of his teenage crush was talking to him with his bare ass hanging out of a wall. No, no pressure at all.

”Why don’t you start by touching me. That way it doesn’t seem as scary.”

Frank swallowed hard as he obeyed the disembodied…well half disembodied voice in the room. He stepped up and placed a hand on Gerard’s bare ass.

”Ahhh, cold!”

”Sorry!”

Frank jumped back snatching his hand away! He answered Gerard even though he could not be heard.

* * *

”It’s okay, your hands were cold. I just scared me for a moment.”

Gerard chuckled as he wondered what the reaction of the guy was.

”Let’s try again, baby, shall we?”

Gerard felt the hand return, joined by another one. The guy’s hands were slightly calloused and Gerard wondered what he did for a living.

”There we go. So, why don’t you explore for a bit.”

Gerard stayed quiet for a while as he felt the client’s hands roaming his body. He had to admit that it felt really good. The person was being very careful. It was a nice contrast to the rough ones that pulled him and kneaded his flesh like he was a fucking ball of dough. Gerard bit his lip a little, scared to moan in case he scared the client again. He felt the hands explore his ass as well as his stocking covered legs. Then it ran up to the skirt and gently touched his back. Gerard had a sensitive spot right at his tailbone that no one knew about, or paid attention to if they figured it out. The guy was exploring it though and Gerard let out a moan he could not hold back. At first he thought he scared the client again and went to speak into the small microphone to assure him when he felt the pressure on that spot again. Then he felt the skirt being opened and slipped down. Now the client’s lips were on the spot. Gerard could feel himself getting hard just from this moment. Then a hand reached down and touched his cock; he had to lay his head down on the pillow. He had not felt this good in a long time and he wanted it to last as long as it could.

* * *

Frank could not stop touching Gerard. He knew it was wrong because Gerard thought he was just a random person…client? It did not matter though, because the noises that Gerard was making were going straight to Frank’s cock too. He knew about the sensitive spot on Gerard from tickle fights. He pretended back then not to know he was turning Gerard on, but he loved to tease him and brush the spot with his wandering fingers as he tickled the older boy. He couldn’t do it for very long, or Gerard would figure it out, but Frank came many nights in his bed thinking about those sounds. Now, he was causing them on purpose and being allowed to both hear and see the results. Frank sped his hand up on Gerard’s cock as he continued to rub his hidden cock against Gerard’s bare ass.

”Hey, baby, that feels really good, but can I feel you too?”

Gerard voice was breathless and Frank could not take it anymore. He fumbled with his free hand to release his cock. He groaned when he felt it pressed against the crack of Gerard’s ass. Fuck, he wanted to stick it in so badly, but he still felt guilty that Gerard did not know it was him. He worked Gerard’s cock in his hand as he fucked the crack of his ass, chasing his orgasm. He was so into the moment that he failed to realize he had leaned heavily against the wall, as his noises mingled with Gerard’s…onto the com.

* * *

It was the best Gerard had felt in a long time and the client was not even fucking him. He was moaning with no abandon now not caring how he sounded to the guy. Then suddenly the speaker on his side came to life; he could hear the other man’s voice.

”Fuck, Gee, so good, ah, want to fuck…”

Gerard froze. He knew that voice. He knew only one person that said his name with that kind of reverence. He needed to stop this. It was wrong it was…

”Cum, cum for me. Please. Want to feel you…”

Frank was begging Gerard. Begging him for the moment of release. The words dominated Gerard’s addled brain and instead of saying what he wanted to, he let one word escape.

”Frankie.”

* * *

It was just a whisper. Just a name breathlessly interjected in the middle of the moans and other sex noises, but it was enough. Frank started to cum against Gerard’s ass and he could feel Gerard cumming in his hand. Frank fell forward over Gerard’s lower body gasping for air after having the best orgasm he had ever had.

_”Sorry, Sir, your time is up now.”_

Frank groaned as he pushed himself off of Gerard. He then realized that he should not have been able to hear Gerard. He looked up at his hand and realized he had pushed the com button.

”Frankie, can you wait for me out back in the alley?”

”Uh…sure, Gee.”

”Thanks.”

Frank got himself put together and left quickly.

* * *

”Everything alright Gee?”

Brian entered the other side of the room where the upper half of Gerard was resting. He watched as Gerard released the latch that parted the “wall” he was trapped in. Gerard pulled his legs through and sat on the edge.

”Remember that friend I said I ran into?”

”Yeah.”

”That was him.”

”Oh…well he returned your wallet. You dropped it when you met.”

”Oh.”

Gerard got up and quickly pulled his pants on. He left Brian standing there, and headed out toward the alley where Frank was waiting.

*

*

*

”FUCK!”

Frank landed hard on his ass/

”WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!”

Frank touched his jaw. It stung, but nothing else. He stood up rubbing it.

”Sorry, Gee, I just wanted to return your wallet.”

Gerard was blushing as he held his arms folded over his chest. Frank could tell he was more embarrassed than anything else.

”Look, Gee, I don’t care what you do. I still respect you and care about you a lot. I just want to make sure you are alright.”

”I…”

Frank wanted to hug Gerard right now. Even though he was taller than Frank, at that moment he looked small and fragile.

”Dad was in the hospital. The bills were piling up. Mom’s work wasn’t enough to make ends meet. They took out loans to make the bills, but one of the places it turned out was not very reputable. They were loan sharks. When Mom didn’t have the money to pay them on time they showed up at the house.”

_”Look, lady, it’s nothing personal, just business, but we need some kind of collateral so that you will pay up on time.”_

_”You can’t take my daughter!”_

_”She can work it off in one of our shops till you…”_

_”What the fuck is going on? Who the fuck are you?! Get your hands off my sister!”_

_Gerard grabbed Michelle back from the guy and punched him. He was quickly grabbed and hit back._

_”Gee!”_

_Gerard got up again.”_

_”Stop! Stop, don’t hurt him, I’ll go…”_

_”No! No, Shell, you can’t! These people can hurt you!”_

_Their Mom was pleading and it was killing Gerard._

_”Don’t take her, take me instead.”_

_”You, Kid?”_

_”Yes, I’ll work the debt off. But you leave my sister and Mom alone.”_

_”No, Gee!”_

_Gerard turned to his little sister and hugged her._

_”I want to protect you and Mom. This is the only way. I am sure it will be alright.”_

”Wow, Gee, I had no idea.”

”Well, how could you. I cut everyone off.”

Gerard took another pull off his cigarette and then ashed it into the puddle by his foot.

”It isn’t bad really. The rest of the people are good, and Brian treats me well. He makes sure I get my tips for pocket money, and keeps a tab of how much I still owe. Really, it could be worse.”

”Do you like it?”

”Some days are better than others, but…”

”Let me help you, Gee! I have some savings that I could…”

”No, Frankie!”

Gerard dropped his cigarette then grabbed Frank by the shoulders.

”Don’t be stupid! Do you know how much money we owe! You can’t…”

”Actually, he can help.”

Gerard looked away from Frank and saw Brian. Brian walked up to the two men.

”How? How can I help?”

”Easy, come work for us. I will put your earnings toward Gerard’s debt.”

”I could do it after I get off of work in the afternoons, and I am off on weekends.”

”Brian! He can’t do what I do!”

Brian laughed touching Gerard’s shoulder.

”Of course not, Gee, but he can be an attendant.”

”An attendant?”

”Sure, you clean up the rooms after the clients leave and help the workers.”

”I could do that!”

”Frankie…”

Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand.

”Please, Gee, let me help you. I wasn’t there for you when your family got into this trouble, but I can help you get out of it!”

”Well, Gee?”

Gerard looked from Frank to Brian and sighed in defeat. He then reached up and ruffled Frank’s hair like he used to when they were younger.

”Same old Frankie, huh? Trying to rescue everyone.”

Frank gave a cheesy grin and Gerard laughed.

”Alright you two, let’s get back inside so I can go over paperwork with…”

”Frank. Frank Iero.”

”Well Mr. Iero, welcome to A Hole New World.”


	3. The Difference Between Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Awww, well hey there Frankie, I’m Brendon.”
> 
> ”N-Nice to meet you.”
> 
> The man in front of him didn’t look like he just engaged in a sex act. Instead he was on his phone and he had an open bag of chips that he was munching on.
> 
> ”Was it not good?”
> 
> ”Huh? Oh no sweetie.”
> 
> Brendon laughed as he put his phone down.
> 
> ”I’ve been doing this for about a year now so it takes a lot to really get me going. I am usually on my phone talking to my friends or tweeting and having a snack.”
> 
> ”Brendon gets hungry a lot so you will have to keep snacks in here for him, but I wish you would eat healthier Bren.”
> 
> ”Oh Bri, you’re such a mother hen I swear!”
> 
> Brendon laughed and stretched a bit.
> 
> ”Hey cutie, can you let me out now? This drying cum on my thighs doesn’t feel so good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So in this chapter you find out more about where Gerard works and meet one of the other workers! It's also Frank's first day on the job. How do you think it will go?
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

So, are you excited for your first day, Frank?”

”I guess? I mean I don’t quite know what I am doing so…”

Brian was leading Frank down the hall to the locker rooms. He had finished filling out the paperwork, just like any other business; W4., education, work experience, and surprisingly a benefits package. Everything that made it look like a normal place of employment. Honestly, Frank was worried that Brian was going to have him do the same thing as Gerard, but he was assured that it would not be his placement.

”And, here we are.”

Brian opened the door and saw a normal break room with lockers and a shower area.

”Oh!”

”Expecting something more seedy?”

”No…well I…”

Brian laughed and patted Frank on the shoulder.

”It’s okay. Expectations are usual in this business, but unfounded in most cases. Owned by not so nice businessmen or not, it is still a reputable business itself.”

Brian led Frank to a locker and opened it. He pulled out a uniform which he handed to Frank.

”We only give you a shirt, but you might want to wear more comfortable pants in the future because of the bending and stretching involved.”

”Okay, I’ll keep that in mind.”

”Great! So get changed, then I will show you the ropes.”

Brian left the room. Frank took off his jacket, hung it in the locker and started to get undressed.

*

*

*

”Alright, here is the manual.”

”I get a manual?”

”Don’t you in any job?”

Frank nodded and opened up the fairly thick packet.

”Wow, this is more comprehensive then I realized!”

”Yup. So you wait till the red light is off in the room. That signals that the client has left. You don’t enter the room through the same door they left from though ‘cause some clients are skittish about things. Instead, you enter the room where the worker is.”

Brian led him to one of the doors and, seeing the light was off, opened it . On the half-bed was a young man.

”Hey Brian. Oh, who is this little cutie?”

”Brendon, this is Frank, he is our newest edition.”

”For the wall, ‘cause I bet he has a cute ass.”

”No, he is a caretaker.”

”Awww, well hey there Frankie, I’m Brendon.”

”N-Nice to meet you.”

The man in front of him did not look like he just engaged in a sexual act. Instead, he was on his phone and he had an open bag of chips that he was munching on.

”Was it not good?”

”Huh? Oh no, sweetie.”

Brendon laughed as he put his phone down.

”I’ve been doing this for about a year now so it takes a lot to really get me going. I am usually on my phone talking to my friends or tweeting and having a snack.”

”Brendon gets hungry a lot so you will have to keep snacks in here for him, but I wish you would eat healthier, Bren.”

”Oh Bri, you’re such a mother hen I swear!”

Brendon laughed and stretched a bit.

”Hey cutie, can you let me out now? This drying cum on my thighs doesn’t feel so good.”

”Oh! Right! Sorry!”

Frank ran over to the wall to unlatch it. Following the instructions in the manual Frank lifted up the partition. It revealed Brendon’s ass on the other side. He wasn’t wearing a skirt or stockings, just his bare ass. Frank climbed over and looked at the floor.

”Is that a sock?”

Brian peered over and looked.

”Jeeze, Brendon, I swear you get all the slobs!”

”I can’t help it if they make a mess!”

Frank found what looked like Brendon’s shorts. He picked them up as Brendon wiggled around.

”Did you forget my ass?”

”Oh, right! Sorry!”

Frank pulled out a cloth and started to wipe Brendon’s ass off causing him to screech.

”What the fuck is that?!”

”Uh…a cloth?”

”It’s still dry you idiot!”

”Oh right! Sorry!”

Frank looked around and saw a bucket. He opened the lid then stepped back

”Um…someone pissed in it.”

”Dammit, Brendon!”

”Ugh, forget it, I’ll hit the shower.”

Brendon got up, flipping himself over. He looked and saw that the new cleaner had a dejected look on his face.

”Awww, hey sweetie, it’s okay. First day fuck ups, right?”

”I guess.”

Brendon got up and hopped down. He touched the older man’s shoulder lightly.

”Would a blow job make you feel better?”

”What? No!”

Frank looked horrified. Brendon couldn’t help, but laugh.

”Anyone would think that you were the kid and I was the adult here!”

”Alright Bren, let’s go, shower time.”

Brendon leaned down and kissed Frank’s cheek.

”See you later, Frankie.”

Brendon left with a wiggle of his ass and Brian sighed.

”I swear that kid…”

”How old is he?”

”Just turned 20 actually. He is our youngest worker.”

”Wow, and he said that he had been here a year?”

”Yeah, he goes to school in the daytime, studies in the afternoons and works at night.”

”Man.”

”Well, Brendon isn’t in the situation that Gerard is in so the money goes to his tuition.”

”At least he is using it for good.”

”Yeah, can you believe he wants to be a teacher?”

Frank had no words after that. He went about cleaning the room and getting it ready for Brendon’s next client. Brian watched him; he approved of his pace.

*

*

*

Frank was in the break room relaxing. He was enjoying a cold bottle of water when Brendon walked in, fully clothed this time.

”Hey, Frankie, how’s your first day going?”

”It’s good. I met Ryan, Pete, and Quinn.”

”All great guys.”

”I haven’t seen Gee though.”

”Oh, his room is in a different part then ours. It’s ‘cause he is working off debt.”

”So you all know?”

”Yeah, well we know where the rooms are.”

”Does he have a different cleaner?”

”No, he cleans his own room.”

”That’s not fair though!”

”It’s part of his contract.”

Frank slammed the water bottle down and stood up.

”Where is he.”

Frank knew the client area entrance, but he knew the house rules, so expected that Brendon would lead him another way.

”I don’t know if this is a good idea, Frankie. You might not like what you see.”

”Take me to him, please.”

Brendon looked at the older man. He had such worry in his eyes that he could not resist.

”Okay, Frankie, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

* * *

”Yeah, that’s it take it bitch. You stuck up fucking slut, you think you can treat your fans like that and get away with it?”

Gerard was in so much pain right now. The client was obsessed with some singer/actress that he had been snubbed by at a meet and greet. He paid extra for Gerard to dress his lower half like her and he had been brutalizing him since he walked into the room. Gerard had on tights with no underwear - that was shredded now. His cock hung limp because he was anything, but turned on. He could tell his ass was bruised and he was possibly bleeding. He couldn’t tell from the fluids that were mixing around. The guy also paid extra not to use a condom or have the camera on. He knew Brian was still watching somewhere just in case it got too out of hand, but for Gerard’s part he had to endure everything. It was in the contract. Gerard cried out as another slap came down. The sting was overwhelming and Gerard could feel himself blacking out.

*

*

*

”Well, at least the light is off, so you can go in.”

Brendon held the door handle trying avoid what was on the other side, but at one look from Frank, he sighed and opened it. The sight that greeted them was horrible. Gerard was passed out on the half-bed in a pool of drool and tears. His arms hung limply at his side.

”Gee!”

Frank ran in and flipped the latch on the wall. He gasped as he lifted it.

”Oh my God!”

Frank gently lifted Gerard up pulling him through the other side. His ass was bruised and bleeding from somewhere. The outfit he was wearing had been shredded with undisguised violence. Frank wanted to vomit. He carefully picked Gerard up and turned to Brendon.

”Show me a place to lay him down.”

”Follow me.”

Brendon could not say anything else. He had talked with Gerard outside of the rooms and he always acted light hearted and chipper with a smile that could melt ice in January, but now he knew it was a façade. Gerard must endure this kind of behavior all the time. Brendon could not believe this kind of thing really happened. He watched as Frank lay Gerard down, stomach first, on the bed like he was something precious. Frank stripped Gerard out of his tattered clothing and then gently washed him being mindful of the bruises. He checked his entrance and after cleaning it applied antibiotic cream. Frank covered the worst bruises with gauze after putting cream on them too. Then he gently covered him with a sheet for modesty.Brendon thought this was weird and sort of unnecessary given their profession, but Frank did not seem to care. He placed Gerard’s head in his lap and carded his hands through the older man’s hair, whispering softly to him. Brendon suddenly felt like he was intruding on something he should not have seen. Without a word he backed out of the room shutting the door quietly. He then went to go find Brian and demand some answers.


	4. Rescue Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Bet you’ll need more stitches after this one too. Wish I could grab you by the hair as I fuck you. Grind your face into the bed or whatever you are on…you know what? I think I will. Lift the wall now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I know this fic is labeled as a Rom Com, but this chapter is pretty dark as is evident from the summary. It is important to the fic though as you will realize in the next chapter, which will be the final one.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”Hey Frankie!”

”Hey Brendon!”

”Ready for another day here?”

”Yeah, I think I’m getting used to it. It’s weird how I will only see some of the guys once or twice a month.”

”For many of us, this is just fun.”

Brendon didn’t say anymore. He knew where the conversation would lead.

”Right, well I hope you have a good day with nice clients.”

”I sure will and as much as I hate to admit it, the veggie chips you brought me are really good and now Brian bitches less about me snacking all the time.”

Frank smiled as he finished buttoning his shirt.

”No problem! Well I will see you later then!”

”I’m sure you will.”

Brendon watched as the older man left the room. He chuckled knowing exactly where he was headed. He wondered how much longer it would take for Frank to admit how much he liked Gerard. Brendon grabbed his bag of snacks and headed for his own room and to start his work day.

*

*

*

*knock knock*

Hey Gee, can I come in?”

”Sure Frankie.”

Frank opened the door and saw his childhood friend in a relaxed state. It meant no one had come to see him yet. He greeted Frank with one of his beautiful smiles and Frank nearly melted on the spot.

”Hey Gee, how are you doing today?”

”Alright. Had two clients already. Just routine, nice guys.”

”That’s good.”

Frank grabbed the chair in the corner that he brought in a few weeks ago. He sat with Gerard, heedless of half his body being hidden by the partition and with the full knowledge that it was bare of any clothing, and talked about his day at work. He made Gerard laugh with little jokes and Gerard asked genuine questions about his colleagues. It felt right. It felt normal, like they were relaxing in one of their homes.

”Gee, you got one.”

Brian’s voice brought Frank back to reality. Gerard touched the call button to answer.

”Alright Bri, thanks.”

Frank got up moving the chair back to the corner.

”I’ll come help clean up when you are done okay Gee?”

”Sure Frankie. Hey, come here?”

Frank walked from the corned back over to the red head. Gerard crooked a finger so that Frank had to bend down. When he did Gerard leaned up and kissed his cheek.

”Thanks Frankie.”

Frank blushed from ear to ear.

”N-N-No problem Gee.”

He quickly exited the room as he heard the other door open. Frank leaned against the closed door trying to still his breath. He touched his cheek in wonder and felt a small smile creeping on. He pulled away still touching his cheek and whistling heading back to the main area to start his day.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

**”You too can reclaim your youth by using Renew.”**

Frank walked by the electronic shop looking at the massive 54” HD TV in the window. The actors on the commercial that was playing was showing that if an older man with gray hair used the product he could be like the younger man and reclaim his youthfulness. Frank laughed at the concept since the older actor was about 50 and the younger one was in his early 20’s. It was absurd, but the younger one did his best to make it believable sweeping the actress that played the older man’s wife off her feet. Frank touched his own hair and mused about redying it. Not cause he was old, but cause he liked the color. He guess the advertisement worked a bit because shortly he was coming out of the drug store with a bag containing his favorite hair dye. He would do it when he got home after work.

”Maybe Gee would help me.”

Frank mused as he arrived at the shop.

”Hey Brian.”

”Hey, just in time. You have a new to you guy today. He’s in room 105. Name is Gabe.”

”Thanks. I’ll just put this in my locker and head there after I change.”

”Sounds good Frank.”

Frank waved to Brian and then headed off.

*

*

*

Frank walked up to the new room and noted that the green light was on.

*Knock knock*

”Come in.”

”Excuse me Gabe, I’m the cleaner and…”

Frank was surprised to see the young man had the partition up already. Most of the workers just wait till he arrives. He was sitting up drinking water with a blanket discreetly over his lap covering his manhood.

”Hi, I’m…”

Frank stopped his sentence. Sitting in front of him was the young actor from the commercial.

”Y-Y-You…”

”Ah, you recognize me huh?”

”Well I mean…you are famous and I just saw one of your commercials and…what are you doing here?”

The young man chuckled putting his water down.

”Well when you are famous like me, it is hard to have fun without getting caught. Here I can enjoy the other side of my life without anyone noticing.”

”What about love?”

Gabe was taken back by what the cleaner said.

”What’s your name?”

”Frank.”

”Frank. Well Frank, I’m still young so hopefully I have time to find someone that understands and accepts all of me.”

”Oh, I’m sure you will! I mean my childhood friend is here and I have no judgement against him!”

”Really? And who would that be?”

”Oh, it’s Gerard!”

”The one working off his debt? Interesting.”

”Oh he is, and he is sweet and kind and lots of fun to talk to!”

”I see.”

Frank smiled at the young actor and then looked at the clock on the wall.

”Well I better get started before you get a new client.”

Frank climbed over the wall and began to clean up the room. It was no where near as messy as Brendon’s get so it was easy.

”There all done.”

Frank turned and saw that Gabe was still watching him.

”You are truly interesting. You seem like you are actually having fun working.”

”Well you can make any job fun if you remember why you are doing it.”

”And why do you do this?”

”To help Gee pay off his debts.”

”To help…”

Gabe couldn’t help to smile at that. Working in the business he had met all kinds of people and no one had ever been this open and honest about themselves and their reasons. Gabe slid down and grabbed his jeans. He slipped them on as Frank was gathering up his cleaning supplies.

”Hey, let me help you.”

”Thanks!”

Again Gabe was put off by the genuine smile of this man. They left the room together talking about different things and Gabe was surprised at how knowledgeable Frank was on lots of topics. The were passing by the vending machine where two other workers were gossiping.

”Oh no, not him!”

”Yup, he’s in there right now with the poor guy.”

”Last time he needed stiches right?”

”Well Brian wasn’t there to stop him.”

”He thinks cause he is rich and important that he was do whatever he wants with us.”

”Well we can refuse, but poor Gerard can’t.”

At the mention of his friend, Frank stopped and turned back to the two men.

”Excuse, me, what are you guys talking about? What does this have to do with Gee?”

Now Frank recognized one of them as Ryan.

”Oh Frankie. Gerard is servicing this horrible man that works for a big movie company. He is a sadistic bastard that gets off on hurting us. Regular workers can refuse him, but since Gerard is working off debt he can’t say no to anyone.”

Gabe watched as Frank dropped everything and started to run towards the other part of the building. He quickly caught up to him and grabbed him.

”No no! Let me go! I have to save Gee!”

”Frank, calm down, we don’t have any evidence!”

”You heard them! Stiches? What more do you need to hear? How long as Gerard endured this kind of treatment! This is worse than last month! I have to help him!”

Frank started to struggle in Gabe’s grasp.

”Frank stop!”

Gabe wasn’t ready for the force of the punch. He was kind of thankful that it happened in his gut and not in his face. He dropped to his knees clutching his stomach.

”I’m sorry Gabe, but I love him!”

Frank ran off and Gabe coughed grabbing his phone.

”Bri. It’s Gabe. We gotta a situation on our hands.”

* * *

”What’s a matter bitch, can’t scream anymore?”

Dennis was sadistic and he knew it. He used that and his manipulation skills to climb up the ladder at the studio. He was high enough now where he could cause much trouble for people and ruin them for good. Still it wasn’t enough to destroy the careers of fledgling actors and actresses. He wanted to see then hurt and suffering physically, begging him to stop. Since he couldn’t get that without a law suit. He came here. All the other workers rejected him, but this one…he couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed and that suited Dennis just fine. Currently he had two objects shoved into the body before him. The swirl of pink from the cum and blood was pretty in his eyes. He was s bit disgusted by the fact that the man pissed himself, but now that his ass was bruised purple and black, Dennis though he learned his lesson. Earlier he fucked the man hard with the glass bottle he was drinking from when he arrived. It was punishment for not opening up the comm as he was told. Now the broken bottle lay on the side. The neck had broken off from the pressure of the man’s ass clenching too tight and Dennis had barely managed to extract it. Another reason he punished the abused whore in front of him. He didn’t need glass shards in his cock when he finally fucked him. He wondered if the whore had passed out, but he could still faintly hear the whimpering.

”I think your ready to obey me now slut.”

With no warning Dennis grabbed the two devices and started to fuck him with them. His thrusts were hard and unnecessary, but movie mogul didn’t care. He then tore them out tossing them to the side. He spread the cheeks before him wide and marveled at how fucked up the inside was. It made his cock twitch even more.

”Bet you’ll need more stitches after this one too. Wish I could grab you by the hair as I fuck you. Grind your face into the bed or whatever you are on…you know what? I think I will. Lift the wall now.”

The body didn’t move, but a raspy voice came over instead.

”I c-c-can’t…”

Dennis saw red and hit the man’s ass full force making his scream.

”You will do what the fuck I tell you to or you will be needed a blood transfusion instead of stitches.”

To punctuate this he picked up the broken bottle and pressed it again the soft bruised flesh.

”You feel this bitch? I’m going to shove this up your ass if you do not do what I say.”

”P-P-P-Please sto…”

The begging was cut off as Dennis ground the sharp jagged ends into the man’s ass. The skin broke and blood started to run down the marred skin and drip on the floor.

”Last chance.”

He pressed the green glass in further as the body began to shake. He then heard the sound of the lock on the wall and slowly watched it raise revealing the rest of the hidden body. He took in the unnatural red hair of the trembling form.

”That’s better, now turn and look at me. I want to see the pain on your face.”

The pathetic man started to turn and Dennis felt himself growing with even more excitement when the door flew open and he was grabbed from behind.

”GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD!”

Dennis struggled in the grasp he was in. He broke free swinging his body and the broken bottle at his attackers.

”Who the fuck are you?!”

Dennis was taken back by the much shorter man. He was in a rage and had fire in his eyes. He didn’t even answer him, he just hauled off and punched him before Dennis could blink. Dennis fell down brought his arms up to block the assault. He used the bottle for defense.

”HOW COULD YOU HURT HIM LIKE THAT?! FUCKING MONSTER!”

Dennis knew he was cutting his attacker, but it didn’t seem to stop him. He had never experience this much violence unless he was inflicting it. Suddenly it was over and the volatile man was being pulled off him. Dennis looked up and saw a familiar face. It belonged to a up and coming young man who was popular in many commercials and secondary roles in teen dramas.

”Gabriel! Thank God, you are here! This man was trying to kill me!”

”You mean like you were trying to kill that man over there?”

Dennis looked over and saw the left overs of his tirade.

”Oh, I was not going to kill him, I just got a bit carried away. Besides, he is just a sex worker. He doesn’t matter.”

”How dare you! He is a man, he is human, he doesn’t deserve your abuse!”

The man trapped in the young actor’s grip spit fire at Dennis. Dennis stood up and dusted himself off. He smirked.

”Oh? Then why is he in this business hmmm? This is all he is capable of. This is all he will ever be in his pathetic excuse for a life. He deserves everything that he gets. Now let’s talk about you. I am sure you know who I am and if your don’t you will find out because I am about to ruin your existence. You will wish you were dead when I get through with you.”

”No.”

It was a small voice. Barely above a whisper. Dennis turned to see the sex worker, the red head whose face he could finally see…holding up his phone.

”What do you think you are doing whore.”

”Recording you.”

”Give me that right now!”

”No.”

Dennis lunged for the man when he heard another door and a ominous click.

”I would not do that if I were you Mr. Streger.”

Dennis saw the man at the front desk standing next to the sex worker…with a gun.

”Now, I think we should go talk, don’t you agree Gabe?”

”Oh yes, there is much to talk about.”

Dennis turned back to the actor, who was no longer holding the other man. His eyes went wide.

”You are siding with him?”

”Well considering that I have much respect for Gee and why he puts up with abusive pieces of shit like you…”

”Respect? Respect for that?”

”That…as you put it, just got you on video. Now if you don’t want that getting out and ruining you, I think there is need for a lovely conversation.”

Dennis sputtered his discontent, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

”Gee? Gee, speak to me!”

He turned and saw the man the assaulted him talking to the red head. He was cradling him in his arms not caring about all the fluids getting on his clothing.

”I called the doctor Frankie, he will be here in a few moments.”

”I’m gonna…”

Frank scooped Gerard in his arms and carried him out of the room. He left the three men and went to the same room he had brought Gerard last month when he found him passed out. This was more serious though. He carefully laid Gerard down on his stomach and went to grab a soft wet cloth. Frank started to clean up the older man’s lower body.

”Oh Gee, you can’t go on like this.”

*knock knock*

”Frankie, the doctors here.”

Brendon walked in with a woman and gasped covering his mouth.

”Alright, both of you out so I can take care of my patient.”

”No, I’m not leaving him!”

”Frankie, please, let Dr. Balto take care of him. She is good.”

Frank was reluctant, but allowed Brendon to guide him out of the room. He led him to the break room where they sat on the sofa and Frank broke down.

”Brendon, what if I had not been there? What if no one stopped him! He would have killed Gee!”

Brendon held the younger man tightly as he reminded him that he was there and he did stop it.

”I can’t do this anymore. I can’t watch Gerard get hurt like this anymore.”

”What can you do Frankie? Gerard is trapped here. He can’t get out. If he does his sister will be…”

”I DON’T CARE!”

Frank was furious! He understood Gerard wanting to protect Michelle, but not to this degree! He was going to get killed and none of this would have mattered!

”Frankie…”

Brendon and Frank looked up and saw Ryan in the doorway.

”Brian wants to speak to you.”

”I’m probably about to get fired and I won’t be able to protect Gee anymore.”

Frank got up and headed to Brian’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, sneak peeks, cover art, questions, and just plain fun, you can follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki ^-^


End file.
